


After Office Hours

by Lichkouri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichkouri/pseuds/Lichkouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens behind the closed doors of Mr. Han's office</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Office Hours

Jaehee went home hours ago, not believing that his boss would even allow her to have the night off. You noted how stressed she looked the past few days and seeing her smile as she waved goodbye at you and Jumin, made your heart flutter with joy.

 

That joy was suddenly replaced with an emotion akin to fear or excitement – you’re not quite sure, upon the realization that you are alone with Jumin. On his office.

 

Jumin was seated on his chair - legs crossed, his chin resting on his knuckles.

 

You slowly made your way towards him, unconsciously swaying your hips. He noticed. He notices everything about you, no matter how small the detail is. The intensity of his stare made your legs quiver; _again in fear or excitement – you’re still not sure._

But it would be too late to turn back now, not when you’re standing directly in front of him. Not when he’s uncrossing his legs, knowing it’s your cue to situate yourself on his lap. Once you were comfortably perched on his lap, his finger slowly made its way under your chin. You looked up at the man before you, his eyes as dark as the desires he’s hiding. You tried to look away but his hand held a firm grip on your jaw.

 

The silence in the air was broken by the soft mewl that escaped your lips.

 

A small smirk formed on his face as he stroked your hair.

 

_“You really are a beautiful thing, my Elizabeth.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Were you surprised?  
> Did you interpret the ending in two ways - crack or kink?  
> I know I did that's why there's a sequel planned for the kink one.  
> Again~ only publishing it if people wants me to lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
